it just happened
by naschelle
Summary: some things just happen when you least expect it. lets follow JJ and Em in their road to discovery... please review
1. Chapter 1

THE INVITATION

JJ looked across at Emily as they relaxed on the jet. As usual this had been a very hard case on all of them. They all were doing what they knew most to try and forget everything. JJ knew what the others did. They were readable to her on that part all but Emily. She knew Emily was good at compartmentalising. She never really showed emotion afterwards and looking into her eyes you could only see walls that shielded anyone from seeing the real emotional Emily. Rarely did she see Emily unguarded. Only just a flicker and the walls are up again. She seemed to be a pro in surfing her emotions. Showing what she only wanted them to see. It was never the whole package.

JJ wished she knew what Emily did after a case. Come to think of it what did she do? Tuck herself into bed after drowning a whole bottle of wine? Watch some nerdy film? Go to the bar and hook up? She decided to ask.

"Hey Emily." She started. Emily flicked her eyes from out of space they were looking till they met hers. "Yes?' she said smiling. The smile didn't reach her eyes. JJ's heart went out to her. From their few girls night outs she knew Em was virtually alone. No boyfriend. Her only family was her mother and the BAU. '" was just wondering what you did after a case." She just decided to go for it. "oh." Emily laughed nervously. "I watch a movie with Sergio and Jack Daniels" she said. Her eyes mirrored sadness. "I know it's stupid but it's all I have." She said dryly and then turned back to looking out of space leaving JJ to let the information sink. Firstly she didn't expect Emily to be that direct.

There was silence. She realised that they were almost the same. The only difference was JJ had Henry. Will had left her. He had just decided he didn't need them. In fact he never needed them in the first place. She had been a bundle of emotions when she had turned to Emily. Normally she would go to Garcia but she just went to Emily. She had done all she could to make her better. Emily had helped her pull through. She had been there for her. She decided to be there for her as well. She realised they had never spend time together just the 2 of them. Usually it was with the team or with Garcia. Well this was her chance.

"Emily." She said again softly. Again she met up with the brown eyes. "Want to join me at the park with Henry tomorrow?" She was just taking a chance. She knew Emily adored Henry so much. All the presents and toys she had got him… as for Henry she couldn't count the times Henry asked for Emily. "It's ok if you can't." She added seeing as Emily remained quiet. "No! It's ok. I'll come." she said quickly. "Good. Meet at nine? My place?" "No ill meet you at the park." "Ok then."

They were silent once again but JJ was so happy. She had achieved what she wanted. She swore she saw a smile creep over her face. What she needed to do was to come up with a way of keeping both Henry and Emily entertained and mission number 1 is to see the real Emily. She hoped if she couldn't do that then Henry would.


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE PARK

JJ woke up to Henry jumping into her bed and his child voice saying "wake up mummy! Mummy! Wake up! You promised to take me to the park!" JJ groaned and opened her eyes. Henry would not let up till she opened her eyes. She smiled as her eyes came into contact with her son's. Henry looked like her in every sense. The 3 year old had the same blond hair, soft blue eyes and the milky skin.

"Hey sweetie." she said sitting up and taking him in her arms in a hug. "Guess who we going to meet at the park?" "Aunt Emily?" he said his eyes shining. If only Emily knew how she made Henry so happy. It always amazed her how the small boy took to Emily. Maybe it was because every time she came home she had a little something for Henry from Emily. She always wondered why Emily never came to spend time with Henry when she loved him like that. She will find out. That was her mission number two. JJ got out of bed and bathed both of them. Henry was simply too excited to see Emily and she was practically pulled out of the house an hour earlier than scheduled. She tried to tell the little boy but he was having none of it. She looked at him giving him a once over. He had insisted on wearing a blue t shirt Emily had bought him. "Emily hasn't seen me in this one." He had said simply. They made their way to the park and waited for Emily

"Emily!" she heard Henry scream as he threw down the ball he was playing with and ran to her. JJ looked around and saw Emily hands open laughing and watched as she twilled the little boy and gave him a big hug. "hey buddy" she heard her say before she walked over to them. Emily looked up and smiled at her. she let Henry down and for a moment JJ stared. Emily looked breath taking. Of course she had always thought Emily was pretty. After all in the bar guys swarmed around her. She and Garcia always teased her. Now she looked so beautiful. Her raven hair shone in the sun. She had tied it in a simple pony tail. Her skin was flawless and seriously red had to be banned on her because it looked too good on her. She wore a red to and blue smug jeans. She looked simply yet great.

"Hey Emily" she said softly. "Hey" she replied smiling. "You look great." JJ said and Emily replied "thanks." with a blush on her face. "You too." She heard Emily say softly causing JJ to blush. "I missed you Em" henry said drawing Emily 's attention back to Henry. I missed you too buddy."

"come play with me." Henry said pulling Em by the hand. JJ mouthed "sorry" and Em smiled before going with Hnery.

JJ sat on the park bench and watched as Em played with henry. She looked so beautiful and so at ease. She looked carefree. JJ was happy. She was out of her day dream when Henry screamed "MOM COME JOIN US!" JJ chuckled and she soon found herself playing with them. After a while they were both tired and they sat on a picnic blanket.

JJ watched as Em helped Henry with his food. She was so engrossed in watching them that she didn't realise Emily was looking at her. "What?" said Emily looking at her with a puzzled expression that she thought was so cute. "Nothing. You are so good with him." she said a slight blush colouring her face at being caught staring. "Thanks. He is adorable." "he loves you. You should come more often to spend time with us." "I would love to thanks." They were silent for a while both in thought till Henry said "Mum can I have ice cream?" "sure honey. Let's go get one."

They strolled the park licking their ice cream. Em thought this was by far the best weekend she ever had. She was with 2 of her favourite people and nothing could be better. She looked at JJ. She looked so radiant in a white tank top and blue fitted jeans. Emily thought she always looked like she was going for a fashion show and she doubted she will look bad in anything.

"Thank you so much for today. I really had fun." Emily said looking at JJ. JJ was so happy. Em really had been happy today and she was glad she had managed to see a different Emily. A carefree less guarded Emily. "I had fun too.. Next time we go to the zoo." she said making it clear to Emily that there will be a next time, Emily went home already looking forward to a day with JJ and Henry at the zoo.


End file.
